


Get Together

by Raichana



Series: Natsume Week [1]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, One Shot, natsumeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raichana/pseuds/Raichana
Summary: It was supposed to be a relaxing day off in town.No underlings, no Yokai, no formal clothing.However the young man with fair hair and golden eyes seemed to have a different plan.“You are always saying you want to chat over tea” he began seemingly having gotten courage from thin air. “There is a Cafe around the corner, lets chat… just the two of us with no interruptions”Matoba Seiji couldn’t help but chuckle, he was dressed too casually to intimidate the boy and none of his yokai would be able to arrive terribly quickly if called. Perhaps this could be interesting after all. “Alright, lead the way Natsume Takashi” what could he possibly lose.





	Get Together

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Natsume week - Get Together.
> 
> I have done one thing for every day, a mixture of writing and drawing. If you want to see more check out my tumblr!
> 
> Raichana-artblog.tumblr.com

It was supposed to be a relaxing day off in town.  
No underlings, no Yokai, no formal clothing.  
However the young man with fair hair and golden eyes seemed to have a different plan.  
“You are always saying you want to chat over tea” he began seemingly having gotten courage from thin air. “There is a Cafe around the corner, lets chat… just the two of us with no interruptions”  
Matoba Seiji couldn’t help but chuckle, he was dressed too casually to intimidate the boy and none of his yokai would be able to arrive terribly quickly if called. Perhaps this could be interesting after all. “Alright, lead the way Natsume Takashi” what could he possibly lose.

The cafe was fairly empty, in a small town like this it wasn’t uncommon. Still the look of the two must have worried the server as she placed them in a secluded corner.

  
The silence was deafening, had Matoba had some time to prepare then he would have bombarded the boy with questions but right now he had nothing. After taking a deep breath he plastered on his smile and decided to cut straight to the bone. “Was it hard, growing up around people who couldn’t see?” To be honest he was more curious about it then anything else.  
“Of course” Takashi eventually said. “most thought I was doing it for attention so that wasn’t the worst” there was a long pause. “but it always stung, watching them go from treating me like any other kid to being treated like something to be feared.” he took a sip of his barely tea. “was that all you wanted to ask me all this time?”  
A small laugh escaped Matoba’s lips, apparently the kid could be blunt when needed. “No, I understand that you dislike exorcists but… I do not understand why you wont join a clan… or perhaps go live with Natori. It would be safer for you to be around those who can see the threat.”  
“Perhaps but I have my own way of doing things” Takashi spoke with unflinching conviction in his voice. “and it seems to be working well for me” he was already nearly finished his drink. “Is that all you wanted to ask-”  
“-No…” Matoba cut him off and spoke quickly as to not let him run away so easily. “Why won’t you tell your family… they may treat you differently but it would allow you a way to more easily protect them.”  
The boy looked down a moment. “I know they would believe me, I know it would make things easier… but I don’t want them to stop smiling… I don’t want them to worry every time I’m a little late.” He finished his glass and was getting ready to grab his bag.  
“Fair enough” Matoba finished his own cup and left money to cover both their drinks.

  
“I have a question for you.” His face softened a bit. “Why do you keep asking me to join your clan even though we both know my answer will never change?”  
“That is simple” he stood up himself. “You are powerful, someone like you would be an asset to the Matoba clan-”  
“-I don’t believe that is the only reason… if it was you would have forced the issue after we first met” Matoba had never seen such determination in his face.  
“I simply want to protect people, I will do anything in my power to accomplish that… I felt that if you worked for me your family would gain protection and you would gain knowledge of how to use your power and i would gain a powerful ally… there is nothing more to it.” he looked down and smiled to himself, it wasn’t the whole truth but it would appease the boy. “However I know in a pinch, you are willing to help out from time to time… that is enough for now.” the ‘I’ll still ask you to join every time we meet was implied’  
“Fair enough” he bowed his head and turned to leave. “Thank you for the tea” and with that he was off.  
Matoba decided now was a good time to just head home, apparently heading into town had lost it’s relaxing charm.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write and i hope you enjoy


End file.
